1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to portable tool holders. In particular, the invention relates to flexible, portable tool holders and tool bags having magnets therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Boiler makers in particular, and other workers working around metal structures in general, including millwrights, electricians, welders and the like, commonly carry their tools and equipment in buckets. Such tools and equipment may include wrenches, pliers, screw drivers, hammers, chipping hammers, measuring taps, levels, squares, welding rods and the like. The buckets are carried to the work location and placed beside the worker for easy access.
When the worker is working on a tall or elevated structure, the bucket of tools and equipment must be carried by the worker up a stairway or ladder, or the bucket may be attached to a rope and pulled up by the rope. Since the bucket must be grasped by one of the worker's two hands, climbing stairways or ladders with a bucket of tools and other equipment is difficult and dangerous. In addition, the bucket of tools may be accidently kicked over or turned over and tools spilled therefrom.
The surface on which the bucket of tools is placed, such as a scaffold, may be small and have openings therearound through which tools may fall. In some work locations there may be no surface on which to place a worker's tool bucket. Tools in buckets being used above ground level may fall downwards onto other workers and cause serious injury or death.
Magnetic tool holders are known in the art. Exemplary of the Patents of the related art are the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,758,807; 5,743,394; 5,725,096; 5,660,276; 5,639,003; 5,341,975; 5,274,937; 5,213,240; 5,024,361; 4,932,576; 4,826,059; and 4,482,049.